Pains Of The Past
by EMPTY ACCOUNT HAS BEEN ABANDON
Summary: It’s been a whole year since 15 year-old Hiccup, defeated the Red Death. Immediatly memorizing the event, he has a nightmare of what he’s been put through leading up to this very moment. He realizes that all of his loved ones managed to forget his hurt and pain. But he realizes that no matter what, there’s always a new day with his family and loved ones.


Hiccup tossed and turned, nightmares consumed his sleep leaving him in tears. All of the horrid memories came back to him, rushing into his brain like a flood.

"Your not a Viking, Your not my son" his father boomed. . . "Look!" Sneered a Viking "it's Hiccup the useless" Everyone laughed at that, they laughed at _him. . . "_I love you my son" his mother soothed, taking her last and final breath. Stoick the Vast pried his son from his wife's hold. "It's time to go son" his father said with his throat cracking. . .Then there was fire. Fire surrounded him and toothless as the red death came crashing to the ground, a single blast from the beast sent them spiraling to the ground. . . Everything went pitch black. It was dark, too dark. He tried to scream for help, he got no answer, he tried to lift his hand, but his body was as still as a rock. He felt a sharp pain and voices. "It'll be alright son" he heard his father say. After awhile there were no more voices. . .He was alone. . . Just like always. . .Alone. . .

Hiccup shot up from his bed and let a blood curdling scream leave his lips. Toothless came rushing to his rider's side to help calm the shaking boy.

Hiccup's whole frame was shaking as his forest green eyes grew wide. Coming to the realization that all of those dark thoughts were just another nightmare, Hiccup met Toothless's gaze.

"I'm alright bud" he whispered "I'm ok now. . ."

The truth was, he wasn't alright. Everything that he had been through had held onto him for dear life, and never let go. Ever since the red death battle exactly a year ago- Hiccup let out an exasperated gasp. He now knew why he felt this way, today was the day he defeated the red death. . .causing him to loose his leg. . .also causing him pain. He had reuccuring nightmares after that horrid day, no matter what he could never shake the feeling of fear.

Knowing that he had no intention of socializing with his fellow dragon riders of _this_ "fine" day, he sleepily rose out of bed to meet Astrid and the gang at the arena.

Groggily he said "luh - let's go bud. . ."

As Hiccup made his way down the stairs, he found the house to be empty. "I knew it" he concluded "I knew that my dad couldn't just be my father for a single day" it was much like his father to disappear for hours at a time. He was the chief after all, but still, Hiccup wished there was someone there. Handing his Night Fury a fish, Hiccup grabbed Toothless's emergency tail fin and together Hiccup and Toothless made their way to the Training Arena.

Astrid socked Snotlout in the stomach, letting out a wince of pain he fell to the floor. "Aww, did that hurt?" she teased. Seeing as Hiccup entered the arena with toothless by his side, Astrid hastily made her way over to the two boys. "Hey Hiccup!" She greeted him, but she got no answer. Just a weak smile from the dragon rider. Giving the rest of the gang a puzzled look, Astrid stepped aside to let Hiccup pass. Knowing something was Troubling him, as the other riders were trifling Astrid took Hiccup aside to confirm that he was alright.

"Alright Hiccup, you can stop the act" She sneered rolling her eyes. "I know somethings wrong" she protested against silence.

Hiccup stared down at the ground in silence, _how could she act so normal on a day like today? _He thought, _the day I almost died. . . _Suddenly it hit him. Astrid, his father, the other dragon riders, even all of Berk forgot that on this very day he defeated the red death. But while doing so, he lost his leg. It had hurt to know that one of his best friends managed to forget - to forget the pain it caused him, to forget what he went through, the forget how in one day his life became extremely different.

Slowly his eyes brimmed with fresh salty tears. Hiccup looked up at Astrid's death defying stare. As Astrid looked into to Hiccup's eyes she winced, she could see pain, hurt, and betrayal through his glassy stare.

As Hot tears began to roll down Hiccup's face, he hopped on Toothless and rode into the distance not considering what the others might think of him. As he rode away all he could think about what the fact that no one cared enough about him to remember what had happened.

"GOBER!" The chief boomed "Make sure to finish that, _before _sunset."

"Aye Aye Chief!" Gober saluted

Stoick was almost done with his chiefly duties, but he became overtaken with fear as he saw Astrid and the other dragon riders hastily fly over to him on their dragon's.

"SIR!" Gasped Astrid trying to catch her breath "HICCUP. . .TEARS. . .LEFT. . .THATWAY"

"Slow down 'las, we need 'tuh understand 'yuh" said Gober soothingly

Astrid nodded taking deep breaths. She froze in terror as Stoick The Vast stood as tall as a tree in front of her "what's wrong with my boy?" He questioned with his low, yet ear splitting voice.

As Hiccup neared the beach, at the edge of the island, farthest away from the island, he landed Toothless.

Before he could sit down, tears fell from him like a waterfall, he felt hurt by his own friends, his leg pained him, and the dark, tretorous nightmares still haunted him. He fell to his knees and sobbed into his hands. Toothless nudged him and crooed, but Hiccup wouldn't budge. All the dragon could do was try to comfort his rider.

Hiccup wasn't on the beach long before he heard the voice of Astrid and His father.

"Stormfly! Down!" She commanded. Obeyingly the Nader did as she was told.

Astrid neared the ground and saw Hiccup weeping, Stoick didn't hesitate to run over to his son. Putting his large hand on Hiccup's shoulder, he pulled his son into a tight hug. Astrid saw the commotion and hesitantly walked over to try and comfort her friend.

"What's the matter, my son?" Stoick asked. Astrid nodded in agreement to her chief's statement.

"You just don't get it do you?" Hiccup hissed through clenched teeth, pulling away from their affection, Hiccup sighed and peered down at his leg. Suddenly it hit Astrid, ". . . Red Death. . ." She whispered as the wind carried her voice.

Astrid walked up to Hiccup and cupped his cheek "You know that I'd never purposely forget a day like today" she whispered into his ear. She pulled him into a tight hug. Soon enough, Stoick joined them. He pulled both teenage Vikings into a gentle hearted, yet bone crushing hug.

"I just though. . ." Hiccup began. He shook his head in disagreement of what thoughts we pacing through his mind.

"The Pains of The Past are behind you son" Stoick said Gingerly.

"How will I know when I'm rid of them?" Hiccup question.

Astrid and Stoick smiled to eachother, "you won't" she purposed "But don't looked down, always look strait ahead. . .

_ ~The End~_

_**I am SO SO SO sorry that this story is crappy quality! This is my fan fiction, so please, feel free to criticize my work! There will be no sequel to this story but maybe some of the one's that I'm planning to write in the future. **_


End file.
